Switched
by ButterAsh
Summary: In a parallel universe, the Power Puff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, are now the Rowdy Ruff Girls, and the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, are now the Power Puff Boys. (May be Rated T in future chapters) In Buttercup POV
1. Captured

The wind whipped passed me as I dashed away from the siren and the red and blue lights. The adrenaline pulsed through my body as I felt to the rush. I don't know why I do this. I always end up behind bars. But it feels so good! Like, my body was made for this kind of life. In fact, I _was. _My mothers, Ojoj Ojom(Mojo Jojo backwards for people who didn't pick that up.) and Her created me and my sisters to be evil doers. And all it took were Salt, Vinegar, and Everything Sinister! Of course, it couldn't have been done without Chemical X of course. Hahaha! We, were, Bubbles, Blossom, and me, Buttercup, the Rowdyruff Girls! Uh-oh. We see three streaks in the air. Red, Forest Green, and Dark Blue. The Powerpuff Boys? Me and my sisters did our silent nod. That meant that we were doing Plan ABD.

I flew up into the air. And stood still. Waiting for them to take my easy bait. Blossom and Bubbles fly up behind them. They zoom towards me, Brick, coming to capture me. Then Bubbles and Blossom get out their burlap sacks and stuff Boomer and Butch into them. Brick turns around, releasing his grip of me, and I quickly get out my burlap sack and grab him and tie up the bag. He struggles to get out of my grip, but that's not happening.

"You realize if I drop you the bag is so knotted together that even if you managed to escape you would plummet to your death?" I yelled into the bag. That stopped his little struggling. We were 16 now, and this was the 11th time we've escaped jail. When we were five, we were born. so it took about 4 years for us to actually get on grade level from all the knowledge we lost.

We finally made it home. Ojoj Ojom was out, so Her was the only one home at the time. "Hi girls. What's that? Money?" She said,in her casual, weaker, more feminine voice. It runs in the family, no matter male nor female. When they get angry as well, it's a rare, stronger, more masuline voice. I hear she can go to another imension every few hundred years and visit her younger brother Him.

"No, it's the Powerpuff Boys! We actually got them!" Bubbles shouts.

"You did? Good job girls! Let's call Ojom over then we'll do our, P.P.B.B.B.P." She winked. We all knew what that meant. But these little twerps we call the Powerpuff Boys don't. We call it, "The Power Puff Boys Bad Boy Project."

I would spoil you with all the details, but, that would have to wait.


	2. Success!

"How are you feeling boys?" Ojom asks, as the boys eyes blink open.

"Wha-?" says Butch.

"You think it was a success?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." I say.

"Ojom, did it work?" Blossom asks.

"Let's ask the boys." Her says. Then she looks towards the boys.

"What's wrong with you people? We're fine! Come on, let's leave this joint." Brick says.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer get up, and start detaching there cords. "Should we let them go, Ojom?" BUbbles asks.

"No. Stop them. We need to run a few tests first. To see what we have done."

I nod. Then I fly up to the door and barracade the exit. Bubbles grabs Butch and Blossom grabs Brick and Boomer.

"What's wrong with you girls?" They say. Boomer grabs Blossom's ponytail and yanks her down.

"Ow! Quit it you twerps!" Blossom cries. Then she yanks on Boomer's hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair! It takes 3 hours to get it like this!" Boomer snaps.

"I'm pretty sure tough dudes don't care about hair. I don't even care about my hair. Are you sure this worked Ojom?" Bubbles says.

"Like I said, TESTS! Her, roll the clip!" Ojom says. Then Her clicks a button on a remote and a video plays on the back wall from a projector. Bubbles and Blossom sit the boys down and hold them down. I stay by the door just in case they get up.

An old lady is sitting on a curb waiting for the cars to go by. "What do you want to do when you see this?" Ojom says.

"I wanna kick her down!" Butch says.

"I wanna help her cross the street. Then throw her back across the street!" Boomer says.

"I don't care." Brick says.

Ojom signals for Her to press the button again. This time, a bank is getting robbed.

"What do you want to do when you see this?" Ojom asks.

"I wanna get some of the loot." Butch says.

"I wanna put handcuffs on them and take the money for myself." Boomer says.

"I don't care." Brick says.

"Alright. One last clip. Her!" Ojom signals for Her to press the button one last time.

Now it's a shot of them saving the day.

"Who are those idiots? Saving the day and whatnot." Boomer says.

"Can we go beat those dudes up?" Butch says.

Then a shot of me and my sisters, running down the streets with stolen money while helicopter's and police and behind us. This must've been taken last night.

"Those chicks is cool." Butch says.

"Yeah. Totally cool!" Boomer says.

"Say, can we meet these girls?" Brick says.

"Look behind you." Ojom says, an evil smile forming on her face. The boys turn around to see Bubbles and Blossom.

"Cool! Where's the third chick?" Butch asks.

"I'm right over here. And I prefer to be called BC." I say.

The boys look over towards me.

"Alright!" The boys say in unison.

"Who's ready to ruin the day?!" Her says.

"We are!" My sisters and the PowerPuff Boys say together.


End file.
